The present invention relates to looming systems and methods for mounting warp yarns on looms.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 62-184151, 62-184149, 62-141160 and 62-206066 show conventional looming methods. Each of these looming methods includes a preparatory step of preparing a warp arrangement, and a step of mounting the warp arrangement on a loom. The warp arrangement is an arrangement of a full warp beam, and weaving components such as a warp dropper unit, a heald unit and a reed unit. At the preparatory step, warp yarns of the full warp beam are drawn through the weaving components. At the mounting step, the full warp beam of the thus-prepared warp arrangement is mounted on the loom, and the weaving components holding the warp yarns are mounted on the loom.
However, these conventional looming methods require a further step of adjusting- a warp tension of the thus-mounted warp yarns to a value appropriate to the weaving operation. This additional step is troublesome and time-consuming.